


Alice in wonderland

by Ineedvan



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alice ten is prettier than I’ll ever be, Johnny and hyunjin are beefing, M/M, Munchkin squad stray kids, both blonde, ten - Freeform, whos the better blond, why are stray kids so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedvan/pseuds/Ineedvan
Summary: Johnny and hyunjin are beefing! Oh no!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Hwang Hyunjin/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Alice in wonderland

Johnny blocked Hyunjin on Instagram since he didn’t like him. However, this greatly displeased Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin had no other choice but to take matters personally. So one day he stormed into the SM building and marched straight to the practice room. 

“JOHHNY SUH I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE”

Startled, Taeyong blinked at him with his huge orbs.

“What do you want ugly version of me?” Johnny sighed impatiently 

“Ten looks hideous as Alice!”

The room went quiet 

“Johnny! Are you just gonna let him bad mouth me like that!” Ten exclaimed! 

“Of course not. This is for you babe,” Johnny winked. 

With one long step, Johnny was across the room, and he punched Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin fell out the window. 

“I actually loved you Johnny” were Hyunjin’s last words.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I’m sorry.  
> Also kudos to @/marklyculturetechnology on Instagram!! Their videos are funny lol


End file.
